


Snowy Snuggles

by tinypeckers



Series: All Right August [15]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's snowing in Colorado and the boys miss Ze and Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Snuggles

“It’s snowing!” Jordan cried, leaping around their room like an excited child. He leapt onto the bed, eliciting a groan James as he landed on top of him. “Wake up, guys – it’s snowing.” Jordan yelled into his boy’s ears. James knocked Jordan off of him, sending him spiralling into the space he’d left between James and Aleks when he’d woke up.

“Shut up, we live in Colorado. It’s not a big deal.” James grumbled. He wrapped an arm around Seamus’ still-sleeping form and pulled him closer, nuzzling his face against Seamus’ hair in a desperate attempt to drown Jordan out.

“It is a big deal, James! It’s snow!” Jordan insisted. Aleks gave up on getting back to sleep, heaving a loud sigh as he rolled over to face Jordan.

“You’re such an ass, what’s the time?” Aleks asked.

 

 

“It’s eight am.” Dan replied for Jordan as he entered the bedroom, fully dressed and nursing a cup of coffee. It had been his fault that Jordan was up so early and been so excited about the snow; Dan was the one to point it out to him.

“Are you kidding me? I’m going back to sleep.” Aleks grumbled as he turned over, curling into a ball.

“No! Aleks, it’s snowing.” Jordan practically whined as he shook his boyfriend. Aleks groaned, burying his face into the pillow and trying his hardest to avoid actually having to get up.

“Jordan, please.” Aleks whispered into the pillow.

“Leave them alone, Jordan. Why don’t we call Ze and Nick, I’m sure they’ll appreciate the snow more.” Dan said, coaxing Jordan from the bed with his free arm.

“Yes! Let’s call Nick and Ze!” Jordan cried excitedly. As Jordan bounded from the room, the other two awake men cheered.

“Don’t sound so happy, I’m coming to get you in an hour.” Dan threatened as he left.

 

 

“Look, oh isn’t it beautiful?” Jordan gushed to his laptop, pointing it out towards the window. Ze and Nick nodded tiredly from their respective homes, trying to stay smiling for Jordan.

“It’s lovely.” Ze agreed as his eyes threatened to close, dipping his spoon into his cereal as it rapidly grew soggy.

“I wish we had snow.” Nick mumbled with his eyes closed, his camera tilted side wards as he lay in bed.

“Well, seeing it through the computer is good enough, isn’t it?” Dan said as he cleared up Jordan’s long since forgotten breakfast.

“Can we take them outside, please Dan?” Jordan pleaded like a child, gesturing to both Ze and Nick.

“But I’m not dressed for chilly weather.” Ze joked, looking down at his pyjama pants. Dan and Jordan laughed at him.

“Soon, when the others are up.” Dan promised.

 

 

“I don’t even like playing in the snow!” Aleks complained as he clung to James’ arm, pressing himself up against the other man for warmth.

“C’mon, Aleks – it’s great.” Dan insisted as he laid some tarp onto the snow covered table so that Jordan could set both Ze and Nick down.

“It is not great. It is cold and wet and-Seamus!” Aleks wailed as he hid behind James, narrowly avoiding a snowball to the face.

“Quit complaining and have fun.” Seamus ordered Aleks.

“That’s the spirit, Seamus!” Jordan cried gleefully as he held him in a headlock.

“Get off me, you big loon.” Seamus complained with a smile that evolved into laughter as he and Jordan tumbled to the ground.

 

 

James pried Aleks off of him to join in, helping Seamus to pin Jordan into the snow. Dan and Aleks watched on, the Russian still pouting and shivering.

“Ze, if you were here you’d cuddle with me right?” Aleks whined, moving to sit on one of the chairs but thinking better of it.

“Hey, I’d cuddle you too!” Nick protested. Aleks snorted.

“Then you would wrestle me onto the ground, like that.” Aleks pointed to the wrestling match occurring in the middle of their yard.

“Well, yeah. But there’d be some cuddling.” Nick countered.

“I’d cuddle you Aleks and we’d roast marshmallows, wear cute gloves, build a snowman – oh, now I want to build a snowman.” Ze pouted, wistfully thinking of the snow he saw through a computer screen.

 

 

“Did someone say snowman?” Jordan’s face was suddenly filling up both Ze and Nick’s screens, making them jump. He’d crawled below their line of vision to scare them.

“Yeah, Ze was whining about not being able to make one.” Nick explained, snickering as Aleks ran away from James’ wet body.

“C’mon, just one hug.” James said, giggling as Aleks collided with Seamus instead.

“I hate you both.” Aleks sighed as James joined them, enveloping Aleks in a wet hug.

“We could build a snow Ze and a snow Nick.” Dan mused. Jordan’s eyes lit up.

“Yes! Oh, that would be so fun!” Jordan laughed, kicking up snow as he ran to the middle of the yard. He began to roll a small snowball along the ground, catching the attention of the three other men hugging it out.

“What are you doing?” Seamus asked while Aleks hid behind him, fearing snowballs.

“Making a snow Ze and Nick.” Jordan explained.

 

 

It took an hour and a lot of bickering but eventually, in the middle of their yard, there stood Nick and Ze. More accurately, there stood lumpy snowmen of Nick and Ze. Dan had been particularly crafty and had made some Viking horns out of sticks for Ze’s snowman.

“Wow, do I really look like that?” Nick joked as James recovered one of his forgotten horse masks from inside the house and squished it over his snowman’s head.

“Yup, you’re beautiful.” Seamus replied and he laughed at Nick’s blush.

“I like the horns, Dan.” Ze commented in amusement. Nick and Ze watched as each of their boys wrapped their arms around the snowmen, placing icy kisses atop their heads.

“Maybe next time, instead of our snowmen, it’ll be you and I.” Ze commented to Nick. Nick nodded.

“Yeah, it will definitely be us next time.”


End file.
